The New Love Song Of A Speedster
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: Okay, so I'm only on episode 10 of season 3, so I dunno what happens, but I'm just gonna create an AU where iris dies and Caitlin goes all killer frost. Barry/Julian
1. Chapter 1

Barry looked out of a window in his and Iris's room. Or what used to be their room. Just the memory of her threatened to bring tears to his eyes. Savitar had killed her and Caitlin had turned back into Killer Frost. It had beena week, but it felt  
like he had just lost her. Barrycollapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door and his head shot up.  
"W-who's there?" He stammered.  
"Uh, its Julian," Julian's voice floated through.  
"Oh."  
"Uh, can I-"  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
Julian opened the door cautiously, as if afraid of what he would see.  
"Are you alright?" Julian asked.  
"No," Barry admitted. "I'm not."  
Julian sat down in front of him.  
"Why are you here?" Barry asked.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The rest of us haven'tseen you since... the accident."  
"Is that what you're calling it now? An accident? Is that all it is to you?"  
Julian pursed his lips and looked away. Barry felt a little guilty.  
"Look, I'm sorry-"  
"No, its fine. You've got every right to be mad."  
They sat in a silence for a while, looking anywhere but each other. Julian broke the silence.  
"Barry, I know you're upset about Iris's death, but the rest of the team need you. We need the Flash."  
"The Flash isn't here right now," Barry said bitterly.  
"Well he needs to be, because the city needs him."  
Barry finally looked at him.  
"But I can't-" he broke off, looking away again. "I can't be the Flash right now. I wasn't fast enough to save Iris, and I might not be able to save others."  
"Barry," Julian said, forcing him to look at the man. "Savitar is the fastest person alive. There was no way you could've beat him with speed. But the criminals in this city aren't like him. They aren't as fast him, and they aren't as smart as him. You  
can beat them."  
Barry looked at him, suddenly noticing the blue shining in his eyes and the lashes framing them. Julian seemed to realize how close they were and swallowed. Barry's eyes flickered down to his lips, and Julian leaned a little bit closer. They were so close.  
Just a little closer and- Barry's phone rang. They jumped apart, eyes wide.  
"Uh- I should probably- I should probably get that," Barry stuttered, red spreading out over his cheeks.  
It was Cisco calling.  
"Barry," his urgent voice called over the speakers.  
"Yeah?" Barry asked.  
"The box, it just appeared out of nowhere and it's going crazy. I know you've been grieving and all, but we need you right now."  
"Oh- uh, okay, I'll be right there." He hung and looked at Julian awkwardly. "Uh, that was Cisco. It's the Philosopher's stone. The box is back. I really need to go."  
"I'm coming with you," Julian said.  
"Look, Julian, this is-"  
"I'm part of the team now, aren't I? So this involves me."  
Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing it up.  
"Fine," he finally agreed.  
He quickly grabbed Julian and sped towards the lab.

He saw the light before he saw the actual box itself. Cisco was at the computers, trying to do something and HR was standing there, unsure of what to do. Cisco looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Barry and Julian.  
"Thank God you guys are here," Cisco breathed.  
"What happened?" Barry demanded, throwing off his jacket, which had caught on fire.  
"Everything was fine, and this box just showed up out of nowhere, half open. I thought you threw it in the speed force."  
"I did."  
"Then why is it still here?"  
"Well how am I supposed to know?"  
"I don't know."  
"Guys!" Julian cut in, peeling himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on because of the speed Barry had gone. "Can we actually try to do something?"  
"Well I was trying to-"  
The light grew brighter and the whole box exploded. The force of it threw all of them back against the walls, knocking Julian out cold. Thankfully, Savitar didn't appear. Barry got back on his feet and saw that Cisco and HR were both fine. He checked  
Julian's pulse and was relieved to find it steady. Cisco immediately took control of the situation and Barry went over to HR.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," HR said. "But he's not." He pointed to Julian.  
Barry felt worry course through him.  
"He's going to be fine," Barry said, mostly to convince himself. "He's going to be okay." 


	2. Chapter 2

Julian woke up a week after the incident. Barry had just come back from a robbery when Julian woke up. He immediately rushed over to the half consious man.  
"Hey Julian," he said as Julian groaned, raising a hand to rub his eyes.  
"Barry?" he croaked, seeing Barry above him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.  
"M'fine," Julian answered.  
"Ten bucks says they'll get together eventually," HR whispered to Cisco.  
The latter looked at him incredulously.  
"Are we seriously having this conversation?"  
HR looked at him pointedly and he sighed.  
"Fine. Fifteen says it's Barry who admits it."  
They snickered, causing Barry to look at them with a raised eyebrow. They looked away.

The incident happened a week after Julian woke up. Cisco had beenannoyingJulian as usual when suddenly, Julian's hands started to spark. He yelp and shook them, and a white light burst out, vaporizing a stapler. They all stared at him.  
"What was that?" Cisco spoke slowly.  
"I don't know!" Julian exclaimed desperately. "You tell me."  
"Maybe that's a side effect of the box exploding," Barry suggested.  
"Yeah, that would explain the light beam-" Cisco gasped. "Lightbeam! That's what I'm calling you."  
"Okay, can we save the nicknames for later?" Barry sighed.  
HR and Cisco shrugged.  
"What am I going to do?" Julian asked.  
"Look, we're going to figure everything out. For now, just try to avoid using your powers," Barry advised.  
Julian nodded mutely, walking out.

They decided to train Julian for a few weeks and see where that led. It actually worked out great and Cisco deemed him mission worthy after another week. Everyone else agreed reluctantly. Wally and Joe had been informed after the incident, and helped  
out. Julian got a mask and a alarm sounded almost immediately. They rushed to the computers and saw that a robbery was taking place at a bank. Barry and Wally sped off immediately and took Julian with them. The thieves were using a  
special gun and shot lasers. The two speedsters immediately disarmed a few of them and the rest of them put up a fight, but was defeated pretty quickly by the three.  
"Well that was surprisingly easy," Barry said.  
Just as he said that, a robber snuck up behind him and aimed a gun at his head. Julian almost didn't notice it in time. Right before the man pulled the trigger,Julian shot a beam of energy at the laser gun and blasted it out of the attacker's hands.  
He knocked the guy out with a single punch. Barry turned around in surprise.  
"I had that," he said sheepishly, grinning at Julian.

Barry stood on the roof of Jitters, looking out at the city.  
"Barry?" Julians's voice rang out in the night. "What are you doing here?"  
He didn't answer for a moment.  
"Thanks for earlier," he said.  
"What?" Julian asked.  
"Thanks for saving me back there."  
"Oh. That." Julian walked up to stand behind Barry.  
"You didn't have to do that," Barry said.  
"I didn't," Julian agreed.  
"So why did you?"  
"Well, we're a team, aren't we?"  
Julian smiled at him, blue eyes shining. Then he kissed him. Barry stood, frozen, for a second, but slowly melted into the kiss. Somehow, in the process, Barry's hands got tangled in Julian's hair and Julian ended up with his arms wrapped around Barry's  
waist, pulling him closer. The need for air eventually broke them apart. They both stood there, faces inches apart, gasping for air.  
"We definitelyare a team," Barry said, smiling, and pulled him back in. 


End file.
